Gundam Wiki:Timelines
A complete list of the timelines and universes in the Gundam series. Universal Century Universal Century is the English name for the original timeline of the Gundam anime metaseries. It is also called "Uchuu Seiki", meaning "The Era of Space", in Japanese, but the official English name Universal Century is always used to tag along the Japanese kanji name and is often abbreviated as "UC". The Universal Century universe remains by far the most developed one, with four TV series, four OVA series, fifteen theatrical releases, and various specials. * Universal Century 0068: Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin (2015 – 2016) * Universal Century 0071: Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin (2015 – 2016) * Universal Century 0079: Mobile Suit Gundam (1979 – 1980), Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team (1996 – 1999), Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO (2004 – 2009), Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin (2015 – 2016) * Universal Century 0080: Mobile Suit Gundam 0080 (1989) * Universal Century 0083: Mobile Suit Gundam 0083 (1991 – 1992) * Universal Century 0087: Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam (1985 – 1986), Zeta Gundam: A New Translation (2005 – 2006) * Universal Century 0088: Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam (1985 – 1986), Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ (1986 – 1987), Zeta Gundam: A New Translation (2005 – 2006) * Universal Century 0089: Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ (1986 – 1987) * Universal Century 0093: Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack (1988) * Universal Century 0096: Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (2010 – 2014) * Universal Century 0105: Mobile Suit Gundam: Hathaway's Flash * Universal Century 0123: Mobile Suit Gundam F91 (1991) * Universal Century 0153: Mobile Suit Victory Gundam (1993 – 1994) * Universal Century 0223: G-Saviour (2001) There are two other timelines that - when a certain point in time is reached (UC 155) - slightly diverge from the original one: * Alternate UC 1 * Alternate UC 2 Future Century Future Century is the fictional timeline of the anime television series Mobile Fighter G Gundam and its related projects. * Future Century 60: Mobile Fighter G Gundam (1994 – 1995) After Colony After Colony is a timeline corresponding to the construction of the 195 space colonies in Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. It is often abbreviated as "AC." The After Colony timeline takes after the Universal Century in that an Earth Federation-like government (United Earth Sphere Alliance and later the Organization of the Zodiac), retains control of the space colonies and is more oppressive. The colonies struggled for freedom, and the Gundams were built as way of defending the plight of the colonies to escape this oppression. The After Colony universe is the third most developed, with one TV series, one OVA series and a compilation movie. * After Colony 195: New Mobile Report Gundam Wing (1995 – 1996) * After Colony 196: Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz (1997) After War After War is an timeline noted for its distinct apocalyptic world. However, it has many similarities with the Universal Century. After War is the only timeline, besides the U.C., to feature Newtypes as an important element. * After War 15: After War Gundam X (1996) Correct Century The Correct Century is known as Seireki in Japanese. Seireki is a wordplay on the Japanese term for the Common Era (C.E.) Western calendar system (西暦; also pronounced Seireki). Its kanji literally means "Correct Calendar" and is unofficially interpreted as "Correct Century" by English-speaking fans as a send-off to the Universal Century timeline. * Correct Century 2345: ∀ Gundam (1999 – 2000) Cosmic Era Cosmic Era is an alternate timeline. It is often abbreviated as "C.E." The Cosmic Era universe is the only Gundam universe after the original Universal Century with multiple TV series. It is also the second most developed, with two TV series, one ONA and two compilation movies. * Cosmic Era 71: Mobile Suit Gundam SEED (2003) * Cosmic Era 73: Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny (2005), Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73: STARGAZER (2006) Anno Domini Anno Domini is an alternate timeline for Gundam 00 which uses the Gregorian calendar. * A.D. 2307: Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (2008) * A.D. 2308: Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (2008) * A.D. 2312: Mobile Suit Gundam 00 2nd Season (2009) * A.D. 2314: Mobile Suit Gundam 00: A wakening of the Trailblazer (2010) Advanced Generation The Advanced Generation (often abbreviated as "AG" or "A.G.") is an alternate timeline set several hundred years since mankind had migrated into space and living inside space colonies. Wars on Earth had long ended, and the world seems to be in a peaceful era. * A.G. 115 – 164: Mobile Suit Gundam AGE (2012) Regild Century The Regild Century is the setting of Gundam Reconguista in G and is set chronologically about a thousand years after the end of the Universal Century and before the Correct Century. * Regild Century 1014: Gundam Reconguista in G (2014) Post Disaster The Post Disaster era is an alternate timeline after a devastating war between Earth and Mars known as the "Calamity War". * Post Disaster 323: Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS (2015) Category:Timelines